Making Amends
by boshrocks
Summary: The trio split up after the war, but a decade later Dumbledore makes a new plan to reunite them. a hell of a lot better than it sounds.....i really suck at summaries. review please
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed as she pulled yet another exam paper towards her for marking. Terrible. These kids hadn't got a clue how to write an essay, or on the basic principles for charms. Had anyone actually done any revision? _Bit like Ron's, really._ _No! Don't think about him._

_It's been years since I saw him. And even longer since I saw Harry. They were my best friends…until that happened. _

She blamed herself for breaking up the Golden Trio. Once the war was over they had all returned to Hogwarts for their last year. It had not been long afterwards when both Harry and Ron had fallen for her and made her choose between them. She had postponed making the decision for months until they forced her to drink veritaserum and tell them who she was in love with.

The answer had been Ron. And Harry hadn't spoken to either of them since.

She and Ron had dated for about two years. Then he proposed and she accepted. But she had had misgivings and had left him at the altar. She still considered it the worst decision of her life. He had then dropped off her radar and even Ginny was refusing to tell her about how he was doing, because he had forbidden her.

After that she had gone travelling for about six years and then returned to Hogwarts and became the Charms professor, as Flitwick had retired due to age and students making fun of his height, or lack thereof.

Ginny was also here as assistant school nurse in aid to Madam Pomfrey. The Defence Against the Dark Arts job was still proving hard to fill and Draco Malfoy had been the Potions master for a few years. Other than that the teachers were the same ones that Hermione had had whilst she was at school.

Hermione wasn't happy with the way her life had turned out. She missed Harry and Ron an awful lot. She wondered what they were doing now.

Harry, she supposed, would probably be an Auror, rooting out the last dregs of the Death Eaters. Ron she wasn't so sure about. If he had followed his dream he would be a player for the Chudley Cannons, but Hermione knew that he didn't play well enough for that.

She reached down into her desk drawer and pulled out a photograph of the three of them with Ginny, and Draco lurking in the background. It was taken by Colin Creevey years ago, when they were still students. She had a lot of the photographs he had taken of them.

_We all look so happy there. I wish I could go back to those times, and enjoy my friends while I had them. It was such a petty little thing that separated us. Well Harry's side anyway. I can understand Ron's feelings. Of course he never wants to see me again._

Hermione sighed a little and then a movement in the shadows made her start and hide the picture.

"Don't. I've sent the picture before." Draco said as he approached her desk.

"I was wallowing again."

"I thought you agreed to stop that?" he asked sweetly taking the photograph from her and looking at it thoughtfully. "Man I look great in this piccy. Anyway, Dumbledore wants to see you about something."

"You look wonderful in any picture. I don't think you are capable of having a bad picture taken of you. Do you know what he wants me for?"

"Something to do with a new appointment to the staff, I think."

"He's not firing me is he?"

"I think you can rest easy in the assurance that he most certainly is not. He'd be a complete fool to do that. You better go, the old man hates to be kept waiting."

Hermione grinned at him and left the room. Draco smirked to himself before setting the photograph frame on the desk. "If only she knew." He muttered. "Oh well, she'll find out in about five minutes."

Hermione stepped out of the revolving staircase and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called. She entered and noticed he was with someone.

"I'm sorry sir, if you'd rather I came back." She couldn't see who it was in the slightly dark office.

"Not at all Hermione. I am actually glad you answered promptly. I was just briefing our new Defence teacher and I thought you might like to observe him, before he joins our team next term. I believe you already know each other." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in such a way that Hermione was beginning to have misgivings as to who it was.

The person turned around to face her. There was no mistaking that messy black hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Harry." She whispered.

"Hello Hermione." He said pleasantly but with reserve.

_Harry. Harry Potter. This is gonna be awkward as hell._

"Long time no see." She said as calmly as she could manage.

"Indeed. I'm sorry for being such an idiot back then." He nodded courteously at her.

"It was my fault. So what have you been doing with yourself?" She sat down in the chair next to Harry's in front of the desk, possibly to hide her shaking knees.

"I passed the Auror test easily, first time round. And I've been hunting dark wizards ever since. That's pretty much all I've been doing. And yourself?"

"Not much really. I nearly got married, travelled the world to escape him, came back here to teach. That's it."

"Escape whom? Who was the groom?" Harry asked with his charming smile.

"Ron." She saw the smile and light fade from his face. "I left him at the altar."

"I bet he didn't like that."

"Understatement of the millennium. I haven't seen him since. Have you?"

"Nah. Not since we graduated. Tonks said she'd heard he was working in the ministry too, but I've never seen him around. Maybe he's avoiding me at work."

Hermione gave a small chuckle. "Maybe. Seems a little childish though, even for him."

Someone knocked on the door as she spoke and Dumbledore called them in. Ginny inserted herself.

"Sir, the replacement for Argus Filch is here to see you. Oh, but you're busy. Harry?"

"Hi Ginny."

"Send him in. I need to give him the keys."

"I didn't know Filch was leaving." Hermione said to Dumbledore.

"His rheumatism has been acting up recently. But I also know that the descendants of the Weasley twins will be coming to school the year after next and I think he wants to be well away before they turn up."

"I can see why. Any children of theirs would be little terrors. Who married the twins by the way? Ginny refuses to tell me." Hermione chuckled.

"Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet." A voice said from behind them.

Hermione and Harry turned back to the door.

"Ron." Hermione said fearfully. Then she pulled herself together and turned back to Dumbledore. "Are you kidding me with this?"


	2. Chapter 2

"DRACO!!!" Hermione screamed as soon as she stepped into the staff room.

Draco casually glanced up from where he was fixing himself a cup of tea, smiled sympathetically and prepared another cup for her. "I guess you found out about Harry."

"Not just Harry. Ron is taking Filch's place next week."

"Both of them? Didn't see that coming." Draco said as he brought the cups over to where Hermione had sunk onto the sofa and handed one to her.

"Dumbledore is trying to kill me!"

"No he's not Hermione." Minerva McGonagall said from behind a huge stack of parchment on one of the desks. "He wants to reunite you with your best friends."

"Minerva, I'm having a nervous breakdown over here, I could really use some sympathy!"

"Sorry hun. Look, we all know what Dumbledore is like and I did tell him he had to talk to you before hiring both of them." Minerva said placatingly coming over to the sofa and leaning over the back of it.

"I can't do this. I can't deal with both of them. You know what, I'm going to go and talk to Hagrid about it." Hermione drained her tea and handed the cup to Draco.

As she stepped outside into the cool afternoon air she saw Harry and Ron in the grounds. They were sitting under the same tree by the lake the three of them used to sit beneath when they were students. Hermione stopped and wondered if she should go talk to them.

They solved the problem by seeing her and calling her over. She fixed a smile onto her face, although smiling was the last thing she felt like doing, and sauntered over to them.

"Hey guys." She said as brightly as she could as she reached them.

"We were just patching up the fight. We figured that since we're going to be working together next term we may as well be friends again." Harry explained.

"That's great. Dare I ask if I'm allowed to be included in this?" Hermione seated herself beside them.

"Of course."

"Okay, first things first. I want to apologise to both of you. I blame myself for it all. And Ron, I am so sorry I got cold feet."

"Don't worry, I'm over it. We quarrelled over everything, and we always have done. We weren't a good match, were we?"

"Not really, although I tried my hardest to make it work. But the fights we had were just little spats. We were all idiots to not speak for so long and you've no idea how lonely I've been since it happened." Hermione lowered her eyes and fought back the tears.

"Yes I do. Because I've also been lonely. Yeah I was surrounded by people, but I was still alone. And I never seemed to be while I had the two of you as my friends." Harry said making Hermione look at him with a compassionate smile.

"I think we've all been lonely for too long. Living with the twins and working in their shop has made me appreciate what great friends you both were to me. I've missed you both."

"What happened? Why did you leave the twins shop?" Hermione asked gently.

"They kicked me out, because I got mopey. 'Go find them' George said. 'Find them and make up.' 'This has gone on for way too long.' Fred said."

"I'm glad they told you that. I'm guessing you traced us."

"In a way Harry. I wrote to Dumbledore. Told him how I felt and he replied agreeing that the Golden Trio has been apart for far too long. He's been watching you Hermione, and he knows how you feel. Nothing gets past that man."

"Tact does. He didn't even talk to me about hiring you two, just sprung it on me."

"Can I just ask who you guys hung out with when we weren't speaking? I mean I went to my old standby whenever Harry and I fought; the twins, but what about you?"

"You might not like my friend, mainly because you haven't liked him since we started school. My closest friend is Draco Malfoy, surprisingly."

"Really? Malfoy?"

"Is that so surprising Harry? You wouldn't believe how much he's matured since our schooldays. He's really nice now. Ginny on the other hand, whilst being a friend, has turned very sour towards me because of what happened with Ron."

"I'll talk to her about that. Harry?"

"I haven't really had anyone. Well there's Tonks, I suppose. And Lupin's been a solid friend throughout. Do you know about their kids?"

"Are they werewolves too?"

"Yup. With pink hair too. They can randomly change the colour of their fur. But the metamorphing has helped them control the wolf."

Ron guffawed. "I wish I could see them."

"You probably will. It's Tonk's birthday soon, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you two came. It should be great fun."

"If I can get some time off, I'll definitely be there. Who else is likely to be there?" Hermione asked grinning.

"The oldest Weasleys, so Bill, Charlie, the twins, your parents and probably Ginny. Sirius, obviously. Mad-eye Moody. Most of the Order actually. Should be a hell of a party."

"By the way, what did you come outside for Hermione?" Ron asked unexpectedly.

"I was on my way to Hagrid's hut. I needed to talk to him. Hey, you guys wanna come? I'm sure he'd love to see you again. It's been years, after all." Hermione stood up and the men joined her.

Hermione knocked a special little knock on Hagrid's door. "'Ang on 'ermione!"

"You have a secret knock?" Ron said incredulously.

"I always turn to Hagrid when I get down about anything."

"Now 'ere's a sight fer sore eyes!" Hagrid said throwing the door open and beaming at the trio. "Never though' I'd see the day! Come in, come in! I'll make ye a cup of tea. This is jus' like the ol' days, isn' it?"

Hagrid was so excited to see the trio on friendly terms again so Ron went to help him make the tea before more china broke.

"I've never seen him this happy." Harry whispered to Hermione who was fending off Fang, who was attempting to lick her ears as usual.

"Stop it Fang! Well I've been moaning a lot and crying about it in front of him. Draco says it's awfully bad for me."

"Do you tell him everything?"

"Who? Hagrid or Draco?"

"Draco. Is he, like, your boyfriend or something?"

"No! No. I don't have a boyfriend, despite what that vampire thinks over in Germany."

"Vampire?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Harry noticed that Hermione covered the undersides of her wrists as she spoke, unconsciously it seemed.

It was almost as though they were students again as they sat with Hagrid and talked about everything under the sun. During the visit Harry nudged Ron, nodded at Hermione and gave a subtle thumbs up. Ron winked back happily. Hermione hadn't noticed since she was talking to Hagrid about classes and feeding Fang titbits from Hagrid's rock cakes, which still seemed to be made from actual rocks.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Ron, tell me, how come you're so mature now?" Hermione asked conversationally as they left Hagrid's hut.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were always like a little kid, no offence."

"So I grew up, so what?"

"But you've been living with Fred and George. Surely they would make you not mature? And they've both got kids, and any kids of theirs would be like them, only more so."

"When you left me at the altar, it made me realise how old I actually was." Hermione didn't see the pointed look Ron flashed Harry.

"So Mione, what's with your wrists?"

"Did you have to ask? Okay. When I was in Germany I met this vampire. And we became quite close."

"He didn't bite you did he?" Harry said looking both worried and angry.

"Kinda. Not on my neck. If he had bitten me there he could have killed me. He was too nice to do that. But I let him drink from me." Hermione raised her arms and showed her wrists. There were several little white holes. "He wanted to turn me. Make me what he was, a vampire. He fell in love with me, and wanted to keep me with him forever."

"Ooh!" Ron winced. Harry shot him a confused look. "That's what I tried to do with her too. She doesn't like to be tied down."

They had arrived in the entrance hall. "I'll see you around." Hermione said giving them both a quick hug before dashing towards the stairs.

"But Hermione…" Ron called after her. "It's dinner time. We should be in the great hall."

"I'll see you there." Hermione called back and the men shrugged and continued on to the hall.

"So were you telling the truth about being more mature?" Harry said nudging Ron.

"God no! I'm the same as I was when I was at school. The twins said I should act more mature in front of Hermione and make her jealous about what she was missing."

Harry burst out laughing. "I think she bought it."

"So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. Give it a little more time I think."

"Harry, if you don't, I will."

"You said you'd back off. You said I could have her."

"I'm kidding, mate. I'm not into her anymore." Ron smiled gently at Harry.

"But you told me you hadn't had a girlfriend since Hermione ran out on you."

"I haven't. I'm gay, Harry. I've had boyfriends since, but you only asked about girlfriends."

"Good point." Harry didn't look surprised. "Thanks for telling me."

"I thought you'd freak out."

"Back then I probably would have done. But now that I've seen more of the world, it really doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Harry grinned and Ron beamed back. "So, do you have a partner at the moment?"

"No. I got dumped quite recently."

"Do I know the guy?"

"Yes, you do. Surprising though it sounds an old classmate of ours bats for the other team."

"Are you going to tell me the name or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Not that I'd mind you pumping me for information…"

"Ron!"

"Fine. It's Justin Finch-Fletchly."

"Justin? Didn't see that coming."

"You should have done…it was pretty obvious even at school."

Harry chuckled and they sat down at the teachers table.

"This is so weird."

"I agree mate, I never thought we'd sit here."

"You get used to it." turning they saw Hermione and Draco sitting beside them and smiling. Hermione whispered something to Draco and he sniggered.

"Share the joke." Harry told her.

"Sorry it's private. You wouldn't understand anyway. It's something that happened since your absence."


End file.
